Wisdoms Child
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: When Sandra is taken from her home, village, family, and made a slave, she prays to her mother who supposedly abondened her all those years ago, and finds life as a salve isn't as bad as she thought... In some ways its worse! But her mother still watchs over her, plotting revenge on those who stole her daughter, and trust me you do NOT want to on a goddess's bad side.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Guys I have worked pretty hard on this and three other fanfics...**

**Three reviews thats it?, Thank you Magic890 for reviewing, and I guess Percy Jackson for reviewing, although it wasn't exactly about my story.**

**Read on now, thanks if you bothered to read this. (No inpoliteness intended if you didn't!)**

**AnnabethChaseChildOfWisdom.**

* * *

I have just turned 7, I can tell as the sun is peaking.

I quickly tugged of my blanket, my eyes searching the bleak room with small blankets covering my sleeping family.

Two of the blankets are in piles, so my eldest brother Marcus is probably watching Da's flock of sheep, and Da must be getting me a birthday gift.

I hugged myself with excitement.

I watched as the lamb and sheep frolick in Da's field.

It is a bright Spring day, and the beauty of the day makes Da's little field seem like a paradise. I love my little home ever so much!

Ma isn't my real Ma, but she must be much better as she hasn't left Da and I.

Her children are lots of fun, and I love playing their funny games, altough they are two years younger then me.

Lost in my jovil thoughts I almost didn't notice a large silence had decended.

Suddenly a blood curdling howl entered the tranquil field, followed quickly by at least 4 more.

I looked out, Marcus was trying to calm the flock.

I shrieked for him to run.

He must have heard me, and dropped the oak branch he had been using to heard the sheep, and ran.

Another howl errupted, the sound of breaking twigs getting nearer and nearer.

In his terror my brother tripped, but thank Zeus, he was back on his feet immediately!

So he continued running at full speed towards our tiny home.

By the time the howls had reached the field,

My terrified family had awoken and crawled into the corner, my two step-brothers were whimpering, clutching on to my Step-Ma.

The small woven door burst open, and Marcus collapsed, breathing heavily.

He was fear stricken but uninjured.

So I turned my attention back to the hole we called a window.

As quick as a flash, the biggest wolf snatched the youngest lamb and hurried away, past our house.

Seeing their leader leaving and also fled.

They seemed to be heading towards the sea.

"The Gods are warning us!" My step-mother fretted.

"We must -" I ignored her and pondered this.

That moment Screams of absouloute terror came from the direction of the village,

"Da!" I cried, but Ma stepped in front of the opening.

"Sandra," she said softly, as this is my name.

"I am ever so apologetic, I love your father too." She said this with tears trickling down her face, but I was indifferent, I shoved past her screaming "DA!"

After I passed the small vale, I fell to my knees gasping for breath.

Thats when I saw the wolves heading towards me, they where howling...in fear?

I yelled for help, but they ran straight past me.

I turned to see what could have frightened wolves, many large ships were harboured near the village and I let out a high pitched screech,

"PIRATES!"


	2. Chapter 2

The fear I was feeling pushed me to go far faster.

I shoved through the terrified crowds. At lst my eyes settled on Da, who was throwing rocks at the incoming pirates.

Brave couragous Da...was now the pirates target. I rushed to his side. "Sandra, my daughter, you must flee!" He told me.

"Da, no!"

"Run now!" He turned away, and I caught a glimpse of what no daughter should ever see, Da was crying.

I ran, only to bump into the chest of a pirate.

He laughed and carried me away.

Away from Village, away from Da.

My last sight of home, before I was blind-folded, was Da, trying to reach me

* * *

**Plz review everyone. I put two Chapters in today, ignoring the fact this one was short.**

**AnnabethChaseChildOfWisdom**


	3. Breaking

**Authors note: Please review!**

** Authors note: Please review!**

* * *

I'm tied to Lilith and two other children from the village I don't know; a long rope holds us together. I'm also still blindfolded. Each time I trip, or anyone else for that matter, I get kicked, smacked, punched at the very least I get a scrape.

Finally I am too tired to fight or rebel against these tyrants and give up, the pirate who captured me took away the blindfold, which if the pirates had, what Da calls "A clue", they would have done that sooner. One boy I recognize, he is the meat stall owners son…_Was_ the meat stall owners son, I saw the meat stall be destroyed, obliterated… along with that kids Da, I haven't the heart to tell him that though, how his father helped my father towards the end, how Da made it and he did not.

I wonder if he had the heart before he died to tell Da I had been captured…probably not. I imagine Da coming, with Marcus's oak branch of course, and whacking the pirates… saving me! The daydream gave me hope, along with a kick for tripping.

"Keep going scruffy pup." A pirate muttered.

"We'll break you soon" he said silently…almost inaudibly, he smiled wickedly.

I growled, I am no _pup_, alas I should have meowed or neighed or whinnied, as growling most likely just gave him the idea I was a _feral _pup as well.

At last we reached a long canoe like boat, which the pirates shoved us into.

It had a small bench, which I collapsed on, my feet, too sore to support my light body,

My arms bound, preventing me from sitting up, my heart aching, as I have lost Da.

I was too frightened to dare fall asleep, for fear of getting injured even more by those pirates. Truthfully this boat is too small to be a pirate ship…I am correct! A gigantic ship is beginning to float into sight.

When it reached us… or vice verse, we boarded and were pushed into a tiny room with rags as blankets. I quickly dive under one, shivering from being in the frozen boat for so long. I slowly fell to sleep, only to have a sudden wake, and in my fright ripped my blanket of rags, sure it wasn't a silk duvet but it was a blanket all the same.

I tearfully began to cry; after all I've been through today, now I cry? And over a silly blanket? Why?

Suddenly the answer hits me, just like the pirate said I would, I'm breaking.


	4. Avenging

_A knock greeted Athena during scroll reading time, "Hermes you may enter, but it must be something important!"_

_Hermes entered, soaked and shivering._

_Athena took no notice of how poor and weak Hermes looked, and scowled at him. "Pallas Athena, the Spartans have invaded an Athenian village!_

_Athena's annoyed look changed, and her jaw dropped, quickly it turned into an angry frown, "How dare Ares send his armies, this may mean war!" _

_Hermes shifted his weight around, nervously and cleared his throat, "This IS horrid news, but worse still _Μικρή σπίτι _was the name of this small village,'' __**(That's Greek for little**__**home!)**__He gulped, ''I head one of your daughters lives...LIVED there'' Athena glared at him '' MY daughter has been taken captive, to become a slave!''_

_''I'm afraid so.''_

_Athena stomped her foot, ''Ares's little Sparta will be destroyed for his treachery!'' And with that Athena stormed out, into the stormy, freezing night._


	5. Bought

I'm tied to the others again, we've been led to a little square with a small stage. Twelve people are standing there, slaves I'd say. I feel sorry for them...but why? _I_ am one of them! With my bright and vibrant gold hair in my face how am I to see? With my hands bound how shall I brush it away? I see some boys in expensive tunics sniggering at me, in return I scowl at them, a scowl Da always said I got from Ma. My grey eyes find them, they don't blush or mutter apoligies like children from my village...In fact they snigger more! A man walks over to them, probably their Da, the thought makes me nostalgic. They pont at me, wait, the man is taking out some silver drachma's, I guess the meaning... I am about to get bought. To stop encouraging them I look away.

I feel sharp fingers push me toward the stage, and on to it. The other children are forced onto it to. I have a wooden sign around my neck reading 14 C, I guess the C means child. The fourteen is my number in the line. The man comes up with his children, chats with the pirate, who unlocks me, takes money from the man, cuts the rope with me attached, hands it to the man, and shoves me over.

I face the humiliation of walking to their large cottage, with all eyes on me, including the familys. When we reach it, the eldest boy tugs me over, '' how about a welcome, sweetheart,'' He smiled. I had to resist the urge to smack him, and the best I could do was pretend I hadn't heard him and look away. He pulled my head to face him. ''I'm Cero and you've met my brother, Darrian'' He grinned ''But to you we're known as Master'' I closed my eyes, what a nightmare.


End file.
